1. Field of The Invention
The invention broadly relates to telecommunications systems, services, and methods. The invention more particularly relates to a universal telephone system that presents a consistent telephone service with the characteristics that telephones have in a caller's home country, to caller's originating calls from a foreign country.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephones in a foreign country are difficult for travelers to use. The instructions to operate the telephone might be in a foreign language, the layout and function of the dialing key pad is unfamiliar, and the sequence of dialing digits and exchange codes is unique to the country. AT&T's USADirect (R) (registered trademark) service is offered to US residents to make calling easier in foreign countries. However, with this service and other similar services, a local phone call has to be made in the format of the foreign country to reach the USADirect (R) service. No local assistance is provided to help the caller with the required phone number or instructions how to use the phone. What is needed is a telephone that can be used in a consistent way independent of the country from where the call is placed.